muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4724
Cold Open Elmo is making a clay sculpture of his dad as a Father's Day present. Scene #1 Elmo continues his sculpture in preparation for Father's Day. Abby conjures up a tie (and later, a coordinating shirt), while Prairie Dawn composes a song. Rosita happens by with a homemade card she is going to send to her father, who isn't at home for Father's Day because of his work. She recalls all the fun they have when he's home and goes off to mail her card, as Prairie begins to ponder. Scene #2 Prairie catches up with Rosita just before she mails her card. She suggests that Rosita do something a little different for her father and proposes she make a special video message instead. Rosita agrees, but as Prairie rolls camera, Rosita becomes sheepish and doesn't know what to say. Prairie suggests she do something big and exciting, and proceeds to sing a special message. Scene #3 As Rosita begins her next take, Elmo and Abby appear, having been invited by Prairie to participate. Abby gives them all some glittery outfits as she and Elmo sing the Father's Day message again, though Rosita can't keep up. Scene #4 Rosita isn't sure the idea is working the way she'd like, when Prairie starts another take. Rosita's message is interrupted again, now by Cookie Monster, who has made a special cookie for Rosita's dad. She points out that if they try mailing it, it'll just crumble up, so he eats it on the spot. Scene #4 Rosita, getting more frustrated, is cut off once more when Oscar calls them over. Though Grouches don't go for the "mushy" holiday scene, Prairie has promised that Slimey can participate. Slimey delivers a short, rap message for Rosita's father. Just when Rosita thinks it's her turn, a chicken shows up to sing in the video too. Rosita gives up on the idea in a fit and resolves to simply mail her card. Scene #4 Prairie doesn't understand what's made Rosita so upset, until Rosita points out that the video has been lacking one thing - her. Prairie apologize for how it's turned out and promises that Rosita allows one more take, she won't intervene. Rosita delivers a heartfelt message to her dad, making all her friends teary-eyed. With the video wrapped, Prairie initiates a wrap party and everybody begins dancing. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads a song in a song to introduce the letter of the day - F. Muppets / Celebrity Elmo and Grover introduce James Corden to talk about Father's Day, only he isn't sure what holiday it actually is Cookie's Crumby Pictures Cookie Monster plays Flan Solo, who must rescue the Princess Parfaita, who is in the hands of the evil galactic empire. Aiding Flan are Luke Piewalker and Chewie the Cookie. Flan can't help but try to munch on Chewie, so Luke suggests they find someone to help control himself. They find Only One Cannoli, who recommends he "use the four" - counting to four to calm himself down. Flan tries it, but still finds himself hungry for Chewie. They then visit a swamp, where Groda (played by Grover) suggests he take his mind off cookies by singing. Flan tries that too, but still hungers for Chewie. The crew find themselves at the headquarters of Darth Baker, who turns out to be Luke's father and offers another strategy - Flan should pretend Chewie is something else. Flan dresses Chewie up like his grandmother; he'd never eat his granny. The team rescues Princess Parfaita, who rewards Flan with her cookie hairdo. ("Crumby Pictures" title cut) Muppets Count von Count and friends sing and stomp to find the number of the day - 9. Elmo's World: Father's Day Scene #4 Rosita observes Elmo's finished sculpture. Abby has also decides to give her father an entirely new outfit.